Playing a Game with Fate
by Cale Seraph
Summary: Based on Persona: Revelations - The thoughts of six teenagers before they embark on the game that changes their lives (and just how similar they may be)


Playing A Game with Fate  
A Persona: Revelations fanfic  
By Brian Davis  
  
Persona: Revelations and all related characters are property of Atlus and all affiliates. Namely, they don't belong to my list of works. :)  
  
P.S. To make things easier about the main character, I'm just calling him Brian (since that's what I named him, lol). It's nicer to have a name than have everyone call him 'the quiet kid'.  
  
****  
  
The Bimbo  
  
Ellen told me that we were all getting together today to play 'Persona' again. I mean, honestly, that game was fun and all... but we played so much, I was starting to see things. Like, obviously, we only heard stuff last time, but, like, can you imagine if something happened? What if something happened that was even more than that? I didn't have any books with me going to the game. Like I was really going to study on the weekend.  
  
I walked into the room. I was the last one there, like I always am. Everyone seemed pretty unhappy with me, but they wanted me to play so they could wait. It was my turn to be part of the four corners, anyway, so, like, I'm not going to hurry and get all stressed over it. Yuki looked at me like she always does. I don't think she likes me much, no matter how much we're, like, around each other. Nate kinda seems like he doesn't like me either. The only one who actually, like, talked to me outside of the place was Ellen, or Brad when he wanted me to do gross things with him. Like, he's cute, but I don't do anything like that. I know, everyone says 'Alana's such a slut' or 'Oh, she's so easy to screw.' I hate that. I, like, don't even act like that most of the time and if I do, I'm just kidding with my friends or something. I might act dumb, but for the most part, I'm, like, actually really smart. There's more to this girl than meets the eye. No one gives me a chance to, like, prove that I'm smart, though. For smart, they usually talk to, like, Ellen or Yuki. I just don't get it. By doing this game, I kind of hoped, like, someone would see for more than just a cute face and a nice body. My wish didn't even come close to true. Not only that, but now that there was something, like, really happening with this game... I didn't really know if it was a game at all...  
  
That day was just, like, so bad. I didn't think that what happened would, like, ever happen.  
  
The Rich Kid  
  
That Alana girl was late again. She was always off playing with her little friends or trying to find some guy to do God only knows what to. She never hit on me, thank God. Then again, I never really talked to her much. She wasn't like me and my friends. My friends were the good ones of the school. The elite ones that always knew exactly who to talk to and who wasn't worth our time. Mark, of course, was a waste of our time. People like Ellen and Yuki, who were more cultured, were our types of people. Even Brian was up to our standards. But Alana, Mark, and Brad were just... talking to them would be social suicide for me.  
  
From what I've heard, though, they aren't that bad. I mean, they might be poor, but Alfred always told me to give a chance to anyone before judging them. The old man was crazy. Well... I say that, but really he was the only father figure I had. I didn't know what I'd do without him.  
  
...  
  
He was still embarrassing, though. Always bringing my lunch to school for me if I forgot it, or waiting for me outside of school afterwards to give me a ride home. All of my friends thought I was helpless because he cared so much. Me? Helpless? I could handle myself just fine. I didn't need anyone to worry about me, especially not my butler. Still... he did care about me. More than I could really say for most everyone in the room we were playing in. I was sure Mark and Brad would make some kind of stupid sub-plot from this game, though. The last game was really strange. Hearing those things, just like everyone else did. I didn't tell any of my real friends, they'd think I was the crazy one.  
  
That day was horrible. I didn't think what happened would ever happen to someone like me.  
  
The Showoff  
  
Of course, when the four corners were picked, I was always one of them. This game would just be so boring to sit and watch, and besides, it gave me a chance to show what I could really do. We got together so much and played this game. Sometimes, Nate would complain about me always being one of the corners. Today, he kept his mouth shut. He didn't look like he wanted to be here. Neither did too many other people in the room. Alana was just sitting and watching everything. That girl would cave into me sometime. I knew she was easy, but she didn't want to get with me. I, Brad, could not get Alana to even give me a good feel. My friends made fun of me for it, but whatever... I still kept trying. I mean, Ellen was really hot and Yuki was pretty cool, too, but Alana was just... she was so hot. She was sweet, too, wicked nice.  
  
Usually, in front of her, I just felt really nervous. I mean, I did everything my best, and she still didn't seem impressed by it. That girl was confusing. It wasn't just her body, though. I saw her once with one of those geometry quizzes and she just sailed through it like it was preschool adding. It surprised me that she was so good with it. I never really told her that I saw that, though. Never really crossed my mind until I saw her in that room.  
  
Looking at her reminded me that I had to wear the same uniform as these other clowns. That quiet kid, Brian, just made me uncomfortable and Mark... Mark was always looking for some way to one-up me. Never worked, though, because I'm better than him at everything he bets me on. Quite a bit of work to be me, but at least it was worth it. The noises and stuff from last time, though, was really creeping the hell out of me, even in that room with all the time that passed.  
  
That day was bad... I never thought what happened was going to happen...  
  
The Popular One  
  
I was actually really excited to play that day. I got to be one of the four corners for once. Brad always played one, so it was referred to as 'three corners' by us. I was the first one to notice the sounds last time so I should've at least gotten to be the permanent one, not Brad. But, there would be plenty of other times. Nothing seemed like it would go too strangely today. I mean, I told Alana about the game, and even though Nate said she shouldn't play anymore, I told him if she didn't, I wouldn't either. He shut right up. I had been friends with Alana for a while, even though sometimes it seemed otherwise. With me travelling around for a while, it was hard to keep in touch with her. I hardly even remembered the kids in Lunarvale by the time I heard we were coming back.  
  
I was really happy to hear it, though. Even though everyone thought that travelling was great and the best experience I ever had, I didn't make as many great friends as I did at St. Hermilin. Alana was there for me from the beginning. I was the one who got her into the game, after all. We had so much fun with the game before. Now, it was almost like a task that we didn't mind doing and could have fun with, but it given the choice between that or head out to Peace Diners... well, the choice was pretty obvious. Luckily, we were going to Peace Diners after this, anyway, so having a little fun beforehand was good. I just hoped that Brad and Mark would take the game more seriously this time. Last time, it took four tries to do it right because they wouldn't stop arguing. I was surprised anything came out at all, including the noises.  
  
Brian, Yuki, and Nate were just standing, like they were waiting for something to happen. I really wanted to get started, no matter what was going to happen afterwards. Then, I wanted to get to Peace Diners and have a burger... or two...  
  
That day was miserable... I didn't even realize anything like that would happen...  
  
The Joker  
  
I hated that Brad always had to be one of the corners. Why did he always have to be such a damn jerk? I'd give anything just to show him that he's not the shit that he thinks he is. Like, the kid comes into school with goggles on his head and he thinks he's a damn trendy model. If we were alone, I would punch him so hard, his hair would bleed. I really wanted to play the game, especially since we actually got some feedback last time, but did this jerk really have to play? It was bad enough that every time I walked by him in the hall, he was laughing at me with his friends. He just needed to be taught some kind of lesson, and I was the teacher who was ready to do it.  
  
Thank God for Brian and Yuki. Man, they were great. I mean, ever since Mary was in the hospital, they were so nice to me. I really missed Mary. She was so nice and upbeat and she never judged any of us on how everyone else saw us. She got along with everyone. I really liked her. Maybe even enough to say love. I was going to ask her out the day I found out she was in the hospital, and everyday since then, I went to see her. Brian and Yuki would keep asking me where I was going, but I never told them. Soon, I guess they'd find out, but whatever... as long as I could see Mary, I didn't care.  
  
Even Nate, that snobby little rich brat, asked me where I was going sometimes. I guess he told Ellen, because she asked, too. I almost told her. Once Ellen knew, though, Alana would, and, even though Alana's a pretty sweet girl, she's got a mouth like a damn convenience store. It never closes. I guess I just didn't want anyone to know how much I liked Mary. I wasn't sure why I gave half a damn what they thought, though. All I knew, for now, was that I was going to be the fourth corner and then, we were going to Peace Diners. After, I was going to see Mary in the hospital. Hell, the day was going to be great.  
  
That damn day was hell... I didn't think something like that would ever happen...  
  
The Mature One  
  
This game that everyone played really wasn't something I was that interested in. Between taking care of my family and work, I usually didn't get the chance to play. I went the last time they played, though, and I was really impressed at the result. The noises and voices were so creepy. I thought they rigged the room to do that, but they were all too scared for it to be a joke. Something just drew me back to see the game again. I didn't plan on playing. The petty bickering between Mark and Brad made me see that it was just too important for them to not play. I stayed close to Brian. He was quiet usually, and that day was no exception. It was strange, but kind of cute, in some way. Sometimes, Mark threw a joke or two about it at him, but it usually ended in my slapping him and telling him to stop. He wasn't a bad kid, but he could go overboard. Brad was always showing off to Mark. If this were kindergarten, Brad would have a crush on Mark with the way he was acting. We could all tell Brad was just a jerk, though, who needed quite a bit of attention. Alana... poor misunderstood Alana... she wasn't a bad person either, it was just spread around that she was. Ellen was one of the only ones I got along with all the time. She was smart and funny. Jus tan all around nice girl. This was a strange group to get together for this game. I always wondered why we were the ones who were here. It was baffling, quite honestly. But who was I to argue?  
  
I mean, honestly, I'd have given anything to believe in all the stuff that Alana or Ellen or anyone in that room did. I was so grown-up, and I knew everything had nearly passed me by. I wasn't the average teenager. I didn't believe in those little things like fairy tales or science fiction stuff. I had too many real things to believe in.  
  
That day was completely and utterly horrible... I never believed anything like that would happen...  



End file.
